millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Venezuela)
¿Quién quiere ser millonario? was a Venezuelan game show based off from the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It aired Radio Caracas Television (RCTV) from August 23, 2000 to May 23, 2007 then 2 months later the show went back on the air on July 2007 to January 2010. From May 8, 2011 to April 2, 2017 was aired in Televen the show was broadcast on Sundays (earlier is on Wednesdays) at 09:00. Presented by Eladio Lárez. Also in 2003, for TV viewers, a special competition was held named Jugamos Millonario (English translation: We play Millionaire), in which the winners received special prizes. At time of cancellation in 2017, the value of the top prize was the lowest among local versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The prize money was worth less than US$1,000 according to the unofficial market exchange rate at the time. Lifelines In this version, the following lifelines were used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (Llamar a un amigo) * Ask the Audience (Vota la audiencia) * Ask One of Audience (Habla la audiencia) (in risk format, 2009-2017). In the studio, audience members, who know the answer to this question raise their hands. The contestant chooses one only. If the audience member offered the correct answer to the contestant, he earned 3,000 (3,500 later) Bs.F. Seasons * Season 1 (356 episodes, August 23, 2000 - May 23, 2007) * Season 2 (132 episodes, July 18, 2007 - January 20, 2010) * Season 3 (27 episodes, May 8, 2011 - ?) * Season 4 (? episodes, ? - March 30, 2014) * Season 5 (? episodes, 2014 - 2015) * Season 6 (? episodes, 2015 - February 21, 2016) * Season 7 (? episodes, March 20, 2016 - April 2, 2017) As of March 30, 2014, in total 618 episodes aired. Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Giovanni Grosso - 100 000 000 Bs (March 20, 2002) * Antonio Ríos - 100 000 000 Bs (May 22, 2002) * Eugenio Vargas - 100 000 000 Bs (December 22, 2004) * Zulay Marcano - 200 000 000 Bs (March 29, 2006) * Luis Olavarrieta (played with colleague) - 200 000 Bs (December 31, 2008) (Celebrity edition) * María Alejandra Requena (played with colleague) - 200 000 Bs (December 31, 2008) (Celebrity edition) * Hildamar Parra and Alfonso Medina - weekend trip to Margarita (December 24, 2009) (Celebrity edition) * Carlos Felipe Alvarez and Nacarid Escalona - weekend trip to Margarita (December 24, 2009) (Celebrity edition) * Diana Campos - 80 000 Bs (2016 or 2017) * Eduardo Jiménez - 80 000 Bs (2016 or 2017) * Julio Arévaloz - 80 000 Bs (2016 or 2017) Giovanni Grosso is the first ever top-prize winner in South America. Biggest winners other than Top Prize winners * Unknown Player - 60 000 Bs.F (2007-09)Player wins 60 000 Bs.F * Antonio Piña - 60 000 Bs.F (2007-09)Antonio Pina wins 60 000 Bs.F * Ariana Saa - 80 000 Bs (June 6, 2011) * Carlos Marques - 100 000 Bs (July 1, 2012) * Rafael Peña - 100 000 Bs (December 2, 2012) * Luis Ramirez - 150 000 Bs (March 1, 2015) 30.000 Bs.F winners * Francisco Rojas (15th May 2016) * Raúl Paesano (14th August 2016) 20 000 Bs winners * Carlos Salcedo (August 31, 2014) * Jonathan Méndez (August 31, 2014) Biggest losers * Yara Ramírez - 3 000 000 Bs (2000-07) (50 000 000 Bs question wrong; lost 22 000 000 Bs)Yara Ramírez loses on the penultimate question * Unknown Player - 5 000 Bs.F (October 2008) (60 000 Bs.F question wrong; lost 25 000 Bs.F)Contestant promoContestants’ moments on questions 11-14 * Unknown Player - 5 000 Bs.F (2008) (60 000 Bs.F question wrong; lost 25 000 Bs.F)Contestants’ moments on questions 11-14 * Lourdes Ramírez - 5 000 Bs.F (2000-09) (60 000 Bs.F question wrong; lost 25 000 Bs.F)Lourdes Ramírez loses on the penultimate question * Unknown Player - 10 000 Bs (2012) (100 000 Bs.F question wrong; lost 50 000 Bs.F)Contestant loses on the penultimate question * Francisco Rojas - 30 000 Bs (May 15, 2016) (500 000 Bs question wrong; lost 120 000 Bs.) 0 Bs. Winners *Juan Humberto Vivas (July 18, 2007) (3rd question wrong) *Unknown Player (2002-09) *Unknown Player (2002-09) *Unknown Player (2002-09) *Unknown Player (2002-09) *Unknown Player (2011) (5th question wrong) *Unknown Player (2012-13) (4th question wrong) *Unknown Player (2012-13) *Nixan Becerra (December 1, 2013) (2nd question wrong) *Unknown Player (2013-16) ? Bs winners * Wilmer Ñañez (February 23, 2014) * Raquel Castro (February 23, 2014) * Yuly Girón (March 16, 2014) * ? (March 16-23, 2014) * Héctor González (March 23, 2014) * Eglee Veliz (March 23, 2014) * Stephanie Manaure (March 30, 2014) * Roque Peñalver (March 30 - April 6, 2014) * Maritza Pérez (April 6, 2014) * Miletza Guzmán (April 13, 2014) * Darwin Pérez (April 13, 2014) * Luis Lozano (April 27, 2014) * Carlos Sosa (April 27, 2014) * Adolfo Arens (May 4, 2014) * ? (May 4, 2014) * Joaquín Sabina (May 11, 2014) * Raúl Rondón (May 11, 2014) * Miguel López (May 18, 2014) * Nelson Pimentel (May 18-25, 2014) * Fraynery Cespedes (May 25, 2014) * Nelson Alen (May 25-June 1, 2014) * Graciela Ramírez (June 1, 2014) * Leymar Gutiérrez (June 8, 2014) * Alí Agudelo (June 8, 2014) * Milagros Sequera (July 13, 2014) * Randy Mayorga (July 13, 2014) * Pastor Morales (July 13, 2014) * Melina Morillo (July 2014) * Osmar Rodríguez (August-September 2014) Trivia * Venezuela is the first country in South America, which acquired the rights to the show and launched on air. * Since its premiere on August 23, 2000, approximately 618 episodes have been broadcast until March 30, 2014 with 4 seasons. * Throughout the history of the program there have been many contestants in which their participation was affected due to nerves or other circumstances, causing criticism or ridicule through social networks. ** On July 18, 2007, the contestant Juan Humberto Vivas made one of the most memorable appearances to date. On the third question, he was asked to complete the chorus of the popular Mexican song El Rey: I do not have a throne or a queen, or anyone who understands me, but I'm still the ... His options were A: Papirruqui, B: Papa de los helado, C: King, D: Soul of the party. He didn't know the answer, so he used his first lifeline 50:50, leaving options B and C; his choice was option B: Dad of ice cream. When the answer was locked in, Eladio Lárez asked the audience to sing the complete chorus of the song and thus the contestant was able to realize his mistake. Since he failed to reach the first safe haven (question 5), he left with nothing. This was the first program that aired after RCTV recovered its signal transmission. ** On December 1, 2013 Nixon Becerra used the first lifeline in the first question about general culture. For the second question, he was aked to decipher the riddle: In the bathrooms I usually stay, although I come from the sea, the options were A: The sponge, B: The mirror, C: The outlet, D: The paper. Not being sure of the answer used the 50:50, which were options A and C. He was forced to use his last available wildcard to call an ex-teacher, which to the surprise of the assistants assured him that the correct option was C: The socket. Without thinking twice he hurried to indicate option C, even at the insistence of Eladio who recommended him to think well the answer. No achievement be the minimum in bolivars. ** On March 30, 2014, Roque Peñalver emerging as favorite to become the winner fifth program, and he quickly made his way to question 14 without using any lifelines, which never happens usually in this version of the franchise. His run was interrupted by klaxon, so the next question will be seen next week, on April 6. In question 14, he was asked to indicate which Venezuelan has not received the National Music Award; the options were: A: Gonzalo Castellanos Yumar, B: José Francisco del Castillo, C: Carlos Riazuelo, D: Rhazes Hernández López. He thought about the option C response, however decided not to risk and used the joker in the audience, leaving the majority option C. Even without much security it used the 50/50, leaving the only options A and C. This was not enough to decide and preferred to use his final wildcard, the call a friend, and the right choice corresponded to it, the C. Already without lifelines and even without being sure of the answer I choose to walk away. With no pressure, and with an expression of disappointment, he discovered that the correct option was always the C: Carlos Riazuelo. *Nohemi Maduro from Puerto Cabello, used Ask the Audience on the 10th question worth 5.000,00 Bs.F, 76% of the audience voted for the wrong answer, 14% voted for the right one. The contestant did use 50:50 which eliminated the 76%. **Similar to the British Version where Gary Lucy and Andrew Lancel asked the audience on their £50,000 question, where 72% voted for the wrong answer and 13% voted for the right one. The contestants did use 50:50 which eliminated the 72%. ***Coincidentally, it happened to both of their second minimum amount question where they asked the audience who %70-%80 give the wrong answer and then the contestant used 50:50, eliminating that answer, and they both got the questions right. ***Strangely, the money tree backround music is replaced by the Q1-Q2 music, the Ask One of the Audience lifeline uses the People Speak lifeline graphics, and for questions 1 to 5, the cue used is the Strachan "Last Time" music. Sources * Official website (RCTV, 2000-2003) * 5 steps away from being a millionaire (2005) * Rules of selection for contestants * Official website (2003-2011) * ¿Quién Quiere ser Millonario? come back replenished * Official website (Televen) Reference list Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions